gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian Smythe
Sebastian Smythe '''is a character in ''Glee. '''He is a current member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He is openly gay, and shows obvious sexual interest in Blaine Anderson. He is portrayed by Grant Gustin. Biography Season Three Sebastian first appears in the fifth episode of Season Three, The First Time, during the Warblers' performance of ''Uptown Girl. Upon seeing Blaine, Sebastian takes immediate interest. Immediately following the song, the two are shown speaking at a table in what is assumed to be Dalton's cafe. Sebastian indicates that Blaine was a "legend" amongst the students at Dalton and was described as "sex on a stick and sings like a dream", and asks why Blaine decided to transfer. The scene is intercut with Santana and Rachel 's performance of A Boy Like That, ''suggesting Sebastian's promiscuity. Blaine seems uncomfortable and flustered by his advances, however, he agrees to see Sebastian again for more "insight... Warbler to Warbler". They later visit the Lima Bean, where Sebastian continues to proposition Blaine. Blaine responds by explaining that he has a boyfriend and does not wish to ruin that relationship. They are interrupted when Kurt himself enters the scene. It is clear that Kurt feels threatened by Sebastian's desire for sexual relations with Blaine. Sebastian, after suggesting that their relationship is unexciting, invites them to visit the gay bar Scandals with him. Blaine initially declines the offer, but Kurt is quick to decide for the both of them that they will go. Sebastian manages to get them all fake ID's. Kurt and Blaine meet him at the bar, and Kurt admits "I really don't like that guy". Sebastian gives Blaine a beer, and Kurt, the assumed designated driver, a shirley temple. While Kurt and Karofsky are having a conversation, Sebastian dances with Blaine. Relationships Blaine Anderson ''Main Article: Blaine-Sebastian Relationship Sebastian meets Blaine for the first time when Blaine walks in on the Warblers performance of Uptown Girl. Sebastian is immediately interested in pursuing Blaine sexually. He openly and obviously flirts with him. Blaine's physical reaction to Sebastian's advances seems to indicate that he was made uncomfortable by the bluntness but was also, to some extent, intrigued. It is not exactly clear how Blaine feels about Sebastian, but at this point, he seems interested in a possible friendship. He politely rejected Sebastian's propositions on the basis that he was already in a committed relationship with Kurt and later told Kurt that "Sebastian is harmless" and he "means nothing". Kurt Hummel Kurt and Sebastian are unintentionally introduced to one another at The Lima Bean when Kurt catches him and Blaine drinking coffee together. Kurt instantly feels threatened by him and even admits to Blaine when they see him later: "I really don't like that guy". Kurt is the one to accept Sebastian's invitation to Scandals, presumably because he wanted to show Blaine that he, too, could be fun like Sebastian. Sebastian treats Kurt condescendingly; teasing him and Blaine's lack of sexiness, and giving Kurt a shirley temple because he automatically assumes him to be the designated driver. Kurt is shown jealously watching as Blaine dances with him. Kurt sees Sebastian as a threat to his and Blaine's relationship, and Sebastian sees Kurt as an obstacle to his desired relations with Blaine. Trivia *Lived in Paris before attending Dalton. *Plays Lacrosse. *Grade level is unclear, but he is not a freshman. *The character was originally named Cameron Connors. *Sebastian's promiscuous personality was referenced by the performance of A Boy Like That *Likes to drink Courvoisier with his coffee. *According to Blaine, he is out there. *Chris Colfer wasn't happy with how Sebastian was interested in Blaine. He wanted someone to be interested in Kurt, for once. Songs Solos (In a Group Number) Season Three: *Uptown Girl (The First Time) (''With Nick and Thad '') Photos Tumblr_ltakziGBT41qga96co2_500h.gif Tumblr_lts7g2dNOs1qhzd6mo1_500h.jpg 332px-Tumblr_ltspchbCm41r4c627o1_500.jpg 358px-Tumblr_ltujsmSRM41qzwmudo1_500.jpg Seblaine.jpg sebastian.gif tumblr_lu63q6yc7J1qidbedo3_500.gif glee305_0161.jpg|Seb glee305_0535.jpg|Sebastian at the Gay Bar Sebastianscandals.png Sebastiancafe.png Glee305 0535.jpg Glee305 0161.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Dalton Academy Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Minor Characters